Romeo and Juliet Disaster
by Spaleween
Summary: What would happen if Genei Ryodan teams up with the 4 hunters for a play, namely Romeo and Juliet? Who's going to be Romeo and Juliet? He's going to kiss her by the way...disaster strikes! Please review...Finished!
1. Kuroro's whims

A/N: Well, I really love Spider humor. This happened when the Genei Ryodan was still complete but they already met the 4 hunters. I hope you enjoy it and please review! I appreciate every one of them!

It was just one of Kuroro Lucifer's silly whims.

"What now?" Nobunaga muttered under his breath. There was always trouble whenever Danchou called them like this out of the blue.

"You're going for reconnaissance." Danchou began

Nobunaga lightened up; maybe this was going to be different.

"As you know, we're targeting the Yorkshin auctions next," Kuroro said as he stared at every member there. Pakunoda was smoking a cigarette, watching him intently. Machi had her hand on her hip with her icy expression. Franklin, Shizuku and Shalnark were in the middle of playing cards. And yup, Shalnark was losing. Ubogin and Nobunaga were in one corner while Feitan and Phinx were in the other, while Coltopi and Bononorefu were in another corner. As usual, Hisoka was on one of the box crates, stacking cards, giggling and smiling his not quite right smile.

"It's important that we know the ins and outs of the area," he continued, "So this is vital to our mission."

He paused and everyone held their breaths in suspense. Even Hisoka paused in his play but not staring at Danchou.

It was inevitable, Kuroro revealed the catch, "You're all going to be in a Shakesperean play called Romeo and Juliet."

"WHHAAATTT?"

Danchou remained serene as he watched the reactions of Spider. Franklin, Phinx, Nobunaga, Ubogin and Feitan had their mouths open, although Feitan's mouth couldn't be seen, it was obvious in his eyes that he was dumbfounded. Shalnark dropped his cards. Machi had both her hands on her hips in disbelief. Coltopi fell from his seat. Bononorefu had his linen unraveled. Pakunoda dropped her cigarette. Shizuku, completely oblivious, wore a curious expression on her face. Hisoka, meanwhile, produced a card and it showed the Grim Reaper. Couldn't be any better than this.

"Hey that's not fair," Phinx said first, "We're killers, not stage actors."

Everyone nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's right."

"I told you that this is vital in our mission," Kuroro repeated, "Not only reconnaissance of the area of the auction but of people you're possibly going to crash into during your theft. Go forth and become stage actors. This is an order."

"The problem is we don't know the area. And we don't have access to the things to be auctioned," Kurapica said

"And we don't know how many we're up against." Leorio added

"13." Kurapica said.

"So how exactly are we going in?" the smallest of the three said.

Leorio glanced at Killua, "We can go as bidders."

"Well, we need tickets." Killua countered

"No need to worry," Kurapica said, "The Nostrads can handle that."

"Are you sure it's okay?" Leorio asked his blond friend

"Positive."

Killua uncrossed his legs and sat at the reversed chair, leaning forward, "So the problem is accessing the artifacts."

"Exactly," Kurapica nodded, "Bidders aren't allowed in that area," he looked up, "Hey, where's Gon anyway?"

Killua shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he went out to buy something," then he added, "Maybe chocolate."

As if on cue, the three glanced at the door and Gon came bursting in hopping about excitedly.

"Hey Gon, where've you been?" Killua asked

The kid was still hopping, "Look at these guys! I've signed all of us up for the play!"

"What play?" Leorio asked

"It was written by Shakeys….no, Sakis, Shaky something," Gon muttered thinking hard

"Shakespeare?" Kurapica supplied

"Yeah, that's the one. And the title is Romeo and Juliet."

"WHHHAAATTTT?"


	2. Who's going to be who?

A/N: I think you've done enough thinking.

So here's a bit of summary. The Spiders went because Danchou said it was for 'reconnaisance' while the 4 hunters went because Gon had signed them up. Anyway, Kurapica thought it was the perfect solution to their problem.

Then they met each other at the theater.

"YOU!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Killua asked them

"What are YOU guys doing here?" Machi countered

"I know!" Gon said happily, "You're here for the play too!"

The three hunters had their eyebrows raised. The Spiders? Here? As stage actors in Romeo and Juliet?

Genei Ryodan was silent.

"I told you this was a stupid idea." Phinx muttered.

Before anything else happened, the director came in and issued them their roles. Kurapica was going to be the new director since the original one was going to be the auctioneer. The scriptwriter was Shizuku. The old Capulet was Franklin. The old Montague was Bononorefu and his 'wife' was Coltopi, considering his long hair. The prince was Leorio. Romeo's friends, Mercutio and Benvolio, were Nobunaga and Phinx respectively. Friar Lawrence was Gon. Tybalt, Juliet's cousin, was played by Ubogin while Feitan had the part of Paris, Juliet's fiancé. Rosaline, Romeo's initial love was played by Killua.

"Hey! I'm a boy!"

"You look good enough to pass for a girl," the director said.

Then they all imagined Killua wearing a dress and long hair and they all snickered.

Killua reddened in embarrassment, "Hey!"

Then the moment they were waiting for. There were only two women and two men left. Who would be Romeo and Juliet?

The director stared at Pakunoda from head to toe, "Your nose is too big."

Paku's hand was itching for her gun when Shalnark stopped her.

"You!" the director exclaimed, "You're the perfect Juliet!"

"Me?" Machi was surprised

"Yes, and you're Romeo is…" he stared at the clown, "Hmmm…you're an interesting fellow."

"No way!" Machi exclaimed, "There is no way he's going to be Romeo!"

Hisoka uttered his small laugh and it sent chills down everyone's spine. The director was frightened and quickly chose Shalnark to be Romeo.

Machi sighed, "I suppose he's okay."

"Hey," Pakunoda said, "What about me?"

"You can be the costume designer while he's the propsman." The director said, "Now let's get started!"

A/N: Pretty short, huh? Don't worry; I'll get back at the other chapters. I really wanted Hisoka to be Romeo but I'm afraid that Machi might strangle me. Anyway please review!


	3. The beginning of the end

A/N: I'm baaaaccck!

And so they started rehearsing ignoring the fact that they were enemies. Shizuku did amazingly well as a scriptwriter, since she had Shalnark's laptop for information. Killua was still complaining because he was going as a girl and was constantly teased by the Spiders. They were having a hard time with Gon since he was having difficulty being the serious and the constant-worrying friar. Except for those two, everything was doing fine, if you consider the fact that Hisoka dropping the props from the catwalk normal.

The day finally came for the play!

Everyone who was anyone was there, including the bidders. Heck, even Neon was there! She was giggling in high pitch as she was excited to watch the romantic play. The hunters who gave the Hunter exam were there as well! Then their nen masters too. Guess what, Silva, Kikyou, Illumi and the rest of the Zaoldyick family was there as well! Poor Killua…

"Oh I'm just so excited! I can't wait! Hey where's my popcorn?" Neon shrilled

The Zaoldyick family was quiet, but all was wondering what was Killua's role since he didn't tell them.

The hunters and nen masters were chatting to each other, talking about the 4 hunters.

The theater dimmed and Kurapica went up the stage.

"Hey, isn't that Kurapica?" Sinritsu said, amazed

"Really?" Neon exclaimed

Sinritsu winced, even as a musical hunter, Neon's voice sounded as bad scratching the chalkboard with your fingernails.

"Thank you all for coming," Kurapica began, "As an entertainment before the bidding, we present to you this play entitled Romeo and Juliet!"

The audience clapped as he went down the stage and the curtains went up.

A/N: A very short chapter, yeah, I know. I forgot the names of the hunters who gave the exams and the nen masters. Sorry about that!


	4. Backstage

A/N: I'm back! Thank you Klappy and shadow-wind auror for reviewing! Klappy-san, will Machi and Shalnark kiss? Just read on and find out. Shadow-wind auror, thank you for the names!

Shizuku went up the stage and stared at the crowd, "Um… what was it that I was supposed to say again?"

Kurapica slapped his forehead in frustration and quietly helped Shizuku on what to say.

Meanwhile, everyone backstage was in a panic.

"Where's my shoes? Where's my shoes?"

"Hey, where's the make-up artist?"

"Hisoka! Stop dropping those stinkbombs!"

"Hey Killua! Your slip is showing!"

"Huh? What the heck!"

It seemed that the costume manager, Pakunoda had forced Killua to wear ladies' clothes, even up to the undergarments so that he could feel his role even more. Everyone stared at Killua and laughed. He was wearing an old English pink ball dress with lace. He had on a long silver wig. It was supposed to be black but his bright hair kept poking out. His wig was braided with pink ribbons.

Killua was red in embarrassment, "Shut up or I'll kill you all!" he yelled as he stepped forward in his cute little high heels.

Gon, who was looking for his shoes couldn't stop laughing at Killua and fell over, still giggling and pointing at his best friend.

"Gon, not you too." Killua muttered.

Franklin looked amazingly realistic as the father of Romeo with the help of Hisoka's make-up kit.

And yes, they used Hisoka's make-up kit! Although Kurapica didn't want the clown to be the make-up artist since he knew that the weird jester would paint all their faces white and put stars and diamonds on their cheeks. Instead, Machi did it.

"Next!" Machi called out.

She had just finished Bononorefu, having a difficult time with his wrappings. She decided to blend his skin color with his linen.

If she thought Bononorefu was tough, this one was Herculean. It was her task to make Coltopi a beautiful matriarch. Machi started by grabbing his hair but Coltopi stopped her, shook his head and refused to reveal his face; if he had a face.

"Oh don't be stupid," Machi forced him but Coltopi wouldn't give in, so she borrowed Bononorefu's clean linen, wrapped it around Coltopi's face and sent him to Pakunoda.

The costume manager took it all in a stride.

Coltopi came out wearing a red hat, a red fan and a red dress. In fact, he looked quite similar with Kikyou!

"M-Mom?" Killua asked bewildered

Franklin cleared it up for him, "No, that's Coltopi."

Poor Killua, suffering so much and still so much to come.

Meanwhile, Pakunoda was fussing over Nobunaga. He just plainly refused to let go of his sword and don the old English costume.

"No! It is a violation of the samurai code!" Nobunaga declared

"There is no such thing, now let go of the stupid thing and get dressed!" Pakunoda said

"No!"

Paku glanced at Ubogin, he hesitated. She glanced at Phinx, who nodded. He went over to Nobunaga and tore his clothes.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Nobunaga yelled

Phinx shrugged, everyone was now laughing at the half-naked 'samurai'.

Nobunaga was about to unsheathe his sword when he heard a click. He turned around and saw the barrel of a gun inches from his face.

"Will I have to threaten you?" Paku said, then she lowered the gun towards his lower part, "Or will I have to make it painful for you?"

He was silent, swallowed and gave in.

After that, no one gave Pakunoda anymore trouble. She was now staring at Feitan and Shalnark.

"Well aren't you two dashing."

Shalnark was wearing this English lord costume and he looked like a young man-about-town. Feitan on the other hand, had his dress with a touch of a Spanish lord despite his pale coloring. All in all, you simply couldn't imagine that these people were cold-blooded killers.

Pakunoda stared at Shalnark, "Are you really going to kiss Machi?"

Shalnark shrugged, "Should I?"

"Stupid, have you even read the script?"

"I have it stored in the computer."

"I'm asking if you have it stored in your brain."

Shalnark shrugged.

All of a sudden, someone screamed.

Everyone turned around to see Machi in a very revealing outfit. It was a white dress with a deep plunging neck-line, her full back was revealed and a very tall slit showed a glimpse of her right leg. Everyone thought she was sexy. Hisoka was staring at her deliciously, almost maniacally. Thankfully, Machi didn't see him.

"How could you let me wear such a thing?" Machi wailed

"Why not? It looks good on you," Paku replied

"But the others look decent!"

Pakunoda shrugged, "You're the main actress."

Machi uttered a sigh of frustration. It seemed that Pakunoda had designed Machi's dress first and she was thinking more of her style for all the dresses. When Machi's was done, Kurapica said that the English were more conservative. Pakunoda went with Kurapica's decision but left Machi's as it is since she was lazy to redo the work.

Kurapica went in, "5 minutes everyone!"

A/N: Well, was it a cliffhanger? The play is next! Just hang on! Don't forget the reviews!


	5. First act

A/N: Shadow-wind auror-san, thank you so much for the review! Will Hisoka attack Machi? Um...I don't think so; he'll probably try to molest her or something because of that dress. Will the Zaoldyick family go crazy when they see Killua? Just find out.

Summary! Last chapter was all about what happened backstage. Everyone laughed at Killua in his cute girly dress, then laughed at half-naked Nobunaga. And then they were stunned to see Machi in her dress! Pakunoda did well. What will be the reaction of Kikyou when she sees her look-alike? Will Hisoka ever stop dropping stink bombs? What will he do to Machi? How will the Zaoldyick family react when they see Killua? Will Shizuku ever have long-term memory? Read and find out!

Kurapica entered backstage, "5 minutes everyone!"

Again, everyone was in a panic, but they managed to hide themselves as Hisoka raised the curtain and the last of the stink bombs' vile odor spread through the crowd.

Old lord Capulet (Franklin) had held a grand feast. Since Rosaline was there, Benvolio (Phinx) persuaded Shalnark (Romeo) to go despite the danger of being a Montague. They decided that he would wear a mask. All in all, he looked…well, charming.

"That would show you that Rosaline is a crow compared to the swans of Verona," Phinx said sarcastically.

And then there was Rosaline, or should I say Killua walking across the 'hall', reddening every moment.

The audience was suddenly deadly quiet. You could hear a pin falling.

Chairman Netero and the rest of the hunters who gave the exams had their mouths open. They just couldn't believe that the kid who almost passed the Hunter Exam would wear something like this!

Gon and Killua's nen master and his student were just dumbfounded.

"I-Is that Killua?"

The Zaoldyick family couldn't believe their eyes. Silva's dad had a heart attack. Kikyou fainted. All of Illumi's pins fell. Killua's fat brother, who was eating a chicken leg, had his mouth open, the chicken leg lay forgotten on the ground. Silva could only close his eyes, thinking that the horrible scene would go away.

Meanwhile, Killua's sister had a different reaction, "He looks cute in that dress."

The rest of the family stared at her.

Poor Killua was mortified; everyone was dumfounded, laughing or just marveled at thinking how cute he looked in the dress.

By that time, Shalnark had remembered what to do and saw Machi. He uttered words of adoration of such beauty that Machi genuinely blushed. Pakunoda couldn't believe that Shalnark was such a good actor. He held her hand, calling it a shrine, which if he had desecrated by touching it, he was a blushing pilgrim and would kiss it for forgiveness.

Machi answered him, "Good pilgrim, your devotion is just too much mannerly and courtly: saints have hands you know, which pilgrims can touch but they cannot kiss it."

"Ah, but isn't it that saints and pilgrims have lips as well?" Shalnark asked playfully

"Yes, lips that they must use in prayer." Machi answered firmly

"Then my dear saint," he held her hand close to his lips, "hear my prayer and grant it so that I may not despair."

That was a part of the play where Romeo first met Juliet. But the most famous part of the play was yet to come. Machi was already in the terrace.

"Ah me!" she said, not too enthusiastic with her role

Shalnark on the other hand, was doing far too well, "O speak again bright angel, for such you appear being over my head like a winged messenger from heaven whom mortals fall back to gaze upon."

Machi took a deep breath, here goes nothing, she thought, "Oh Sha-" she paused suddenly, "Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" This is ridiculous, she thought, "Deny thy father and refuse thy name, for my sake; or if thou wilt not be but my sworn love, then I shall no longer be a Capulet."

Shalnark spoke, and Machi was alarmed to hear someone, and only to find Romeo, bade him warning of peril.

"Alack, there is more peril in your eye than twenty of their swords," Shalnark stopped suddenly, "Um…"

"Oh no…" Kurapica muttered

Pakunoda shrugged, "He forgot his line. I knew he was hanging out too much with Shizuku."

Just as Shalnark was about to be humiliated, there was a chilling laugh in the air. Everyone was looking where the sound came from. All of a sudden, a guy in an old English jester costume was in the stage.

"Hisoka!" Machi yelled, "What are you doing here?"

The clown giggled, "I'm Romeo."

Machi was silenced.

"But I'm Romeo!" Shalnark said

"I'm Romeo."

"No I am!"

"No, I'm Romeo!" Ubogin suddenly appeared with his sword

"You're Tybalt, stupid!" Machi yelled

"Oh yeah," Ubogin said

Then Nobunaga and Phinx entered the scene, "Tybalt! Let's fight!"

Machi slapped her forehead, "Not now, you idiot."

Feitan came in, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Guys, will you get out of the stage?" Killua yelled as he entered still wearing the pink dress

Seven people were now in the stage save for Machi who was at the terrace. All seven were staring intently at each other, preparing for a fight.

"We're doomed," Kurapica muttered

"I knew this was a stupid idea." Machi whispered

A/N: Ooohh…cliffhanger! Too bad, the play was about to be ruined. Klappy-kun, thanks for the review! I appreciate it so much! So…will the play ever be continued? What will happen to poor Machi? Will the Zaoldyick family still accept Killua in the family? When will the people in this fic stop leaving their mouths open? Will Shalnark remember his lines? Can Shizuku have a long-term memory? Who is the real Romeo? Who will kiss Machi? Find out!


	6. Gon's idea

A/N: Klappy-kun, tailgundams, thank you for the reviews! Now, get ready for the final act!

Update: Seven people are in the stage. One forgot his lines, one is claiming to be Romeo, one got his roles mixed up, two got the scenes wrong, one's clueless and one looks like a girl. What will happen now?

"I knew this was a stupid idea." Machi muttered

The seven: Shalnark, Hisoka, Nobunaga, Phinx, Feitan, Ubogin and Killua were all staring at each other, prepared for a fight.

Nobunaga was about to draw his sword when there was a scream.

"Wait!"

They all looked up and saw Gon posed to jump off the catwalk.

"Gon!" Killua yelled, "What are you doing?"

Gon then jumped off. Neon screamed; Senritsu had her ears damaged. Anyway, Gon used his nen to land safely.

"Gon," Killua repeated, "What are you doing?"

"The prince is here!" Gon exclaimed

"What?" Leorio said as he stomped to the stage, "What are you talking about?"

Gon raised his hand, "The prince says that no bloodshed is allowed in Verona."

Ubogin complained, "But we have a fight scene!"

"You do," Gon answered

"This is getting confusing." Phinx said

"You're going to fight using paper-rock-scissors!" Gon said happily

Everyone was silent.

"What? You mean we're going to throw paper, rock or scissors?" Phinx said innocently

"No you idiot, the game." Killua muttered

"What did you say?" Phinx said angrily

Gon butted in, "Whoever wins gets to be Romeo!"

"But we don't want to be Romeo!" Nobunaga, Phinx, Killua and Feitan said simultaneously

Nobunaga turned to leave, "I'm not doing this stupid thing."

"Yes you will," Leorio said, "The prince says so."

The samurai turned to Leorio, "You're no prince, you're just a perverted jackass."

"Say what?" Leorio said, withdrawing his pocket knife

"Bring it on." Nobunaga said, his stance ready

"You will do the game Mercutio," a mysterious voice said

Nobunaga looked around for the voice, "Says who?"

"The king."

"There's no king in the play." Feitan said

"Yes there is," the mysterious guy revealed himself to be….

"Danchou!" the Spiders exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

Kuroro shrugged, "I'm in the play."

"You're not on the cast!" Kurapica yelled, his red eyes showing

Kuroro showed a small smile, "Oh I 'convinced' the original director that I should be in the play."

And so, Gon arranged them by pairs for the paper-rock-scissors game. The pairs were: Nobunaga and Ubogin, Phinx and Feitan, Shalnark and Killua. Hisoka was to be the bye for Nobunaga and Ubogin.

First round:

Ubogin won against Nobunaga since he had sharp instincts

Feitan won against Phinx

Killua won against Shalnark since he was ace at this game

"Thank God that was done with," Nobunaga muttered

Second round:

Ubogin won over Hisoka, much to everyone's surprise!

"H-Hisoka lost?" Phinx said in disbelief

Anyway, Feitan won over Killua.

"I lost?" Killua said in disbelief, "I can't believe it!"

"B-But I don't want to be Romeo!" Feitan whined

"Looks like your good luck is plenty today," Phinx commented

"You mean my bad luck." Feitan moaned

Third round:

Everyone was waiting in suspense. It was going to be a best of three.

"Paper, rock, scissors!"

Ubogin had scissors, Feitan had rock. Feitan won that round.

"Paper, rock, scissors!"

Ubogin threw another scissors, Feitan showed paper. Ubogin won the round.

They were tied up.

Everyone was still in suspense.

The audience didn't move an inch, save for Neon who was clutching Senritsu like a teddy bear and swaying nervously.

"Let me go!" Senritsu said

"Paper, rock, scissors!"

Feitan had scissors, Ubogin had…

"A pin?" Gon asked looking at Ubogin's straight pointing finger; "Is that legal?"

"I don't think so." Leorio said, "Again."

"Paper, rock scissors!"

Feitan had rock, Ubogin had rock as well.

"I can't stand the tension!" Killua said

"Sorry, no toilets here." Shalnark said

"I don't mean that!" Killua shouted

"Paper, rock, scissors!"

Ubogin had scissors while Feitan had rock. Feitan won.

"I lost?" Ubogin cried in disbelief

"I won?" Feitan cried in dismay, "But I don't want to kiss Machi!"

Everyone now stared up the terrace where Machi had her back to them, probably couldn't believe that Feitan would actually kiss her. Hisoka was nowhere to be seen.

A/N: Cliffhanger…again! What would happen now? Will Feitan kiss Machi? Where is Hisoka? Why does Feitan have plenty of good luck….or bad luck? How did Killua and Ubogin lose? When will Shizuku have long-term memory? Why can't I answer this question? Find out!


	7. The end

A/N: Shadow-wind auror, he he…thank you very much! Will Feitan kiss Machi? I won't tell, just find out!

Update: Gon has this idea to settle the tension between 7 people. Danchou suddenly appears and Feitan gets to be the new Romeo!

So Feitan got to be the new Romeo. He did the part well, better than Shalnark actually. Several girls screamed and fainted. Most of them were drowning in their own saliva because Feitan looked so damn good. Shalnark was pouting at first but when he realized he wasn't going to kiss Machi anymore, he happily resigned to the role of Paris, which was Feitan's original role.

Hisoka was still nowhere to be seen.

After the contest of who would be Romeo, they executed the fight scene where Ubogin would fight Feitan and Nobunaga. Ubogin 'killed' Nobunaga and then Feitan 'killed' Ubogin. Actually, Feitan would've really killed Ubogin with his killer nature if he wasn't dragged down the stage by the obsessed fans.

Meanwhile, backstage, Pakunoda was comfortably stretched in a sofa smoking a cigarette at the catwalk.

"Hey Paku-san," Shizuku called out

Pakunoda took a long drag at the cigarette, "Yeah?"

"What are you doing there?" she asked

"I'm the new propsman…er, propswoman," Paku answered, "Where is that damn Hisoka?"

"How did you get that sofa up there?" Shizuku asked again

"Hisoka had brought it up here when he was propsman." Paku answered

Finally the time had come for the last act!

Kurapica was hurrying everyone, "Machi! Feitan! Shalnark! Places, people!"

Everyone panicked, and Killua tripped on a wire.

"Stupid 3-inch heels," Killua muttered as he stood up, one heel broken so he had the image of limping.

The rest who weren't in the scene laughed at Killua.

Shizuku was looking for the bathroom and opened one door. It was the broom closet. She was surprised to see Machi there, her hands and feet bound and her mouth gagged. Instead of the gown, she wore a grubby brown robe.

"Machi?"

The curtain was raised. The scene was the Capulet's tombs where Machi was lying down, her face covered. Feitan was acting superbly, but he was a bit curious that Machi got taller. Anyway, Shalnark entered the scene, they fought, and Shalnark was 'killed'.

Feitan was supposed to kiss Machi now so he opened the veil. Then his blood went cold as he stared at Juliet.

"HISOKA?"

Hisoka, dressed as Juliet sat up, giggling. Remember, it was the dress that Pakunoda had designed herself.

Feitan was frozen still. Backstage, everyone was peeping out of the curtain had their mouths open.

Chairman Netero had his eyes wide open; he couldn't believe that the jester would actually wear a dress, a sexy dress at that.

Illumi couldn't believe his eyes. He was surprised at Killua wearing a dress. But Hisoka wearing a dress? He couldn't stand the pressure so he fainted.

Killua's sister said, "He has nice legs."

Neon had her eyebrows raised, holding a knocked out Senritsu, probably from suffocation since Neon was clutching her so tightly. Neon asked in no one in particular, "Is he gay?"

Machi stomped into the stage, freed of her bonds but was still wearing the robe, "Hisoka! What do you think are you doing?"

"Yeah," Shalnark said as he raised his head, "Why are you wearing Machi's dress?"

Hisoka giggled, "I changed my mind, I don't want to be Romeo anymore. I want to be Juliet!"

Feitan was still frozen still; he couldn't believe that he almost kissed Hisoka!

"Hisoka you're a guy!" Machi yelled, "Juliet is a girl!"

"So what?" Hisoka said

Machi screamed in frustration.

Gon asked in the background, "So…who will kiss who?"

Hisoka smiled at Shalnark, who immediately pretended to be unconscious.

Then Hisoka winked at the frozen Feitan. The small assassin couldn't stand the nightmare of kissing Hisoka so he fainted.

There was only one person left.

"No, I will not kiss you!" Machi yelled

Hisoka smiled his weird smile as he stepped forward.

Machi stepped back, "I said no!"

Hisoka uttered his small smile as he stepped forward.

Machi took a step back as she tried to hang Hisoka using her threads but he cut through all of them using his cards.

Hisoka took another step forward.

Machi took a step back and had her back on the wall; she stared at him, panicked.

Hisoka then held her face and kissed her.

The people backstage went, "WHHAAATTTT?"

Pakunoda dropped the cigarette.

Feitan's blood went cold again.

Shalnark thought, Poor Machi.

Neon screamed in the highest pitch possible that the headlights shattered and Senritsu had her ear drums permanently damaged.

Illumi, who had woken up again saw Hisoka kiss Machi and fainted again.

As the curtain fell down, everyone gave a standing ovation and cheered.

When the curtain closed, Hisoka let go of Machi.

"Did I do well?" Hisoka giggled.

Machi pointed a finger at him, "Don't ever do that again!"

Well, it was a stage kiss where Hisoka's thumb was on Machi's lips and Hisoka's lips only brushed his own thumb.

"Don't you think we should do the real thing?" Hisoka winked

"Never!"

That was pretty much the end of the play, and the end of their acting career. Whether they had the reconnaissance, I do not know. This fic was just all about the play. I know they would never do something like this again.

The End

A/N: Please review!


End file.
